Like You Do
by silversin80
Summary: [JH] Post Series Finale. Its the start of the 80's and Jackie and Hyde are no more, over time can they ever find their way back to each other or has there been too much damage done. COMPLETE
1. Pain

**Like You Do**

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine but I wanted to play in their sandbox.

A/N: This is my first fanfic in a long while so please bear with me. Now that the series is over I know there are a lot of devastated zennies out there, myself included so I wanted to write something to change that, that also followed canon. Somewhat inspired by the song 23 by Jimmy Eat World.

**Chapter One - Pain**

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me_

**Point Place, Wisconsin, February 11th 1983**

Hyde hadn't been back here in over a year. After WB sold off Grooves and given him full ownership of his store, he had actually taken responsibility and made the store a real success. So much so he'd left Randy in charge of the place while he opened up 2 more stores in Chicago and Philadelphia. Normally going home wouldn't fill him with so much dread but this time was definitely an exception. He was to be the best man at Eric and Donna's wedding and he was happy that they had finally got their act together but that also meant that since Jackie was the maid of honor it certainly wasn't going to be without awkwardness. They actually hadn't since each other in years, not since she had just up and left Point Place without so much as a word as to where she was headed. Not that they really saw each other much before she left but considering Jackie and her history with weddings this was bound to dredge up things from the past that Hyde was hoping would just stay buried where they belonged. The only other place it led to was pain and Jackie of all people had had her fair share.

So here he was pulling into the parking lot of the Lucky Sun Chinese Restaurant the night before the wedding for a cocktail party in Eric and Donna's Honor. As he strolled in he spotted Red and Kitty smiling at each other looking as happy as ever. Next to them Eric had his arm around Donna staring at her in awe like they were 17 again and he still couldn't quite believe that they were together. Even Kelso had brought Brooke and Betsy with him and they were looking quite the little family. That's when he spotted her sitting alone at a table in the corner, looking the same just a little older and with a different hairstyle than he was used to but still as hot as ever. He contemplated just going over to her and getting their sure to be uncomfortable greeting over and done with as soon as possible until Fez sat down next to her, handing her a glass of wine. They sat there, deep in conversation and he couldn't help but get the same sinking feeling he'd had 2 ½ years ago.

_Hyde stood behind the counter of Grooves staring at the throng of customers that inhabited his store. Business had never been better and considering he pretty much lived there nowadays it wasn't a surprise. With him moving out of the Forman's, Eric and Donna in Madison and Jackie moving back in with Fez, his store was the only place he felt he belonged anymore. Jackie and Fez, he still hadn't really processed that yet, in fact the same thing could be said for the past year. Being supposedly married to a stripper, Kelso moving to Chicago, Jackie and Fez declaring their love, it was like it had happened to someone else and he had just stood back and watched it all happen. In the 6 months that Jackie and Fez had been together he'd only really seen Jackie a handful of times and most of those times had been by accident. Fez still came by the store often enough to hang out but it wasn't the same, the basement gang was no more and he missed that, but if he was being really honest with himself, most of all he missed Jackie. _

_He didn't blame her for not wanting to hang out anymore, he'd been a real jerk to her since Sam had shown up. It was his way of punishing her for making him feel more than indifference and for feeling more pain than he ever thought he was capable of. Seeing Kelso in a towel in Chicago had snapped something in him, he had never felt such a blinding rage. Though he did believe her when she'd said nothing had happened he couldn't forgive her for making him go through that anguish. So now here he was alone again, no Jackie, no basement gang, not even stripper wife, all he had was the store and he was determined not to screw that up._

_It was the end of the day and Hyde was on the couch in the listening pit reading the latest Rolling Stone when Fez came in and took a seat next to him. He had something to tell him, he was going to propose to Jackie and thought he deserved to know. Hyde told him he was cool with it and he saw the relief on Fez's face. He wouldn't begrudge his friend a chance at happiness because he had screwed up his. But he felt that little bit of hope he was still clinging to die then and there. It was really over this time, they would get married, have kids and that would be that. Fez thanked Hyde and practically skipped out of the joint. Hyde just sat there staring at the wall for what seemed like hours until a rumbling in his belly forced him to get up._

_Opening the door to The Hub he was practically bowled over by someone obviously in a hurry. He was just about to let them have it when he looked up and realized that it was Jackie. She looked all flushed and harried but he barely noticed. All he could see was the sparkler on her left hand._

"_Uh, oh, Hi Steven"_

"_Jackie, I guess congratulations are in order"_

"_Congratulations? Oh the ring, thanks" she looked down at her hand._

_They both shifted uncomfortably, barely looking at each other._

"_I'll bet you'll both be very happy" he said with a hint of sarcasm._

_She with a forced defiance replied "We will, I've got to go my foods going cold, goodbye Steven"_

"_Goodbye Jackie"_

_He watched as she drove away and suddenly he wasn't very hungry. All he could feel was the claustrophobia of his emotions bubbling to the surface, feelings he'd thought he'd laid to rest only hours before. He couldn't be here right now, he had to get out of Point Place before he lost what was left of his sanity. So he packed a bag, got in the El Camino and headed for Chicago. He'd call Randy in the morning and ask him to look after the store, tell him he was scouting for potential locations for a new store, which wouldn't be entirely a lie. He'd go hang out with Kelso and try to forget that Jackie was probably even now picking out dresses and reception venues and all that other wedding crap. He certainly didn't need to see that, all he needed was some serious circle time and Kelso was always a good place to start. _

_He spent the next couple of weeks hanging out with Kelso at his club and actually looking at vacant spaces for a new store. He even found a couple that had potential but he would have to talk to WB when he got back home. Home, if you could call it that anymore but that's what it was and it was time to stop hiding and face reality. It was late when he finally drove into Point Place but he wanted to go check on the store before he went back to his apartment. Surprised to see that a light was still on he found Randy in the office sorting though some paperwork._

"_Hey Hyde your back"_

"_Yeah, thanks for looking after the store man and sorry for not calling"_

"_That's cool, uh have to talked to Fez lately" he said nervously._

"_Fez? No why, something happen?"_

"_Uh you could say that, Jackie, she left"_

"_What do you mean left?" his voice rising._

"_As in left town left, no one knows where she is"_

"_Did he say why?" he said trying to suppress his alarm._

"_No, all he said was she left him a note but he wouldn't say what it said"_

Hyde was still staring at Jackie and Fez so he didn't notice Kitty coming up to him until she had her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and then he shook hands with Red, one by one they all came over to greet him except for Jackie who had mysteriously vanished from the room. But he was surrounded by his best friends and for the moment the dread he'd been feeling, temporarily took a backseat.


	2. Shame

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely feedback, I'm glad people are enjoying this.

**Chapter Two - Shame**

_I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping..._

Jackie looked up at the source of the commotion and saw that everyone was gathering around the newly arrived Hyde. He looked good in his suit, but who was she kidding he had always looked good to her in whatever he wore, not that she would ever admit that to him. But he was missing his trademark shades, his baby blues as bright as ever and the thought of looking into them right now scared her. Fez got up from his chair and asked if she was coming, she told him she'd be there in a minute and he went to join the crowd. She got up intending to go to the bathroom but ended up out back on the balcony over looking the Chinese garden. She lit up, a dirty habit she'd picked up over the years and just stared at the koi swimming around their little pond. She was up to her third cigarette when she heard his boots slap along the wood of the balcony.

"Those things will kill you" he said as he lit up one of his own.

"Hey Steven"

"Hey Jackie"

He stood next to her, and stared out into the night.

"So Donna and Eric, finally getting married" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah about time, if someone had told me that they wouldn't end up here eventually I would have said that they were crazy" she said with a little giggle.

"Yeah crazy, but crazier than Donna getting married before you?" he said instantly regretting it.

She sighed almost inaudibly and turned her head to look at him.

"Well sometimes things happen that you don't expect"

_Jackie had had a really long day at work and all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and not move for a couple of hours. She heard Fez's key in the lock and he came in with a huge bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful and she went to go put them in a vase when Fez stopped her. He sat her back on the couch, got down on one knee and slipped a ring on her finger. She just stared at the ring not quite believing what had just happened. He asked her if she was happy and all she could do was hug him in response. He jumped up and ran to the phone saying he wanted all their friends to know the good news. She desperately needed some air and told him she'd go out and pick up some dinner. _

_She'd been in The Hub for 10 minutes waiting for her order when she thought she saw a familiar car pull up out front. Thankfully her food was ready and she bolted for the door not wanting to find out if she was right. But of course she smacked right into him and after a particularly awkward exchange sped off in her car. She spent the rest of the night on autopilot and when Fez questioned her quietness she told him that she was just really tired and should probably go to bed. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, Fez's arm draped over her. This was what she wanted wasn't it? Marrying a man that would look after her and treat her right. So why couldn't she stop thinking about her encounter with Steven. He hadn't been particularly mean and had even congratulated her. But there was just something in his tone that bugged her and she didn't quite know what it was. Not that it mattered anymore anyway, he had made his distain for her quite evident in the past year so that was that. She was marrying Fez and they would be happy. She was still trying to convince herself hours later when she finally drifted off to sleep._

_The next morning she heard Fez getting ready for work but stayed in bed pretending to still be asleep until he left. In the bathroom mirror she saw the dark circles under her eyes and thought she better not look like that on her wedding day. Her wedding day, she'd been dreaming about it forever and for the longest time it almost hadn't mattered who the groom was as long as he looked good and could take care of her in the style that she was accustomed. That was until Steven. He had made her think, question her values and her idea of the perfect life. Now the thought of marrying someone else was making her sick to her stomach and she felt like she'd stopped breathing. She collapsed on the floor in hysterical sobs cursing Steven for ruining her for anyone else. Now she had caught Fez up in her misery too. Convincing him and herself that they were meant to be when really it had been her way of coping with her loss. Obsessing over something that subconsciously she thought she couldn't have because it wouldn't lead anywhere and she wouldn't get hurt. But this time her plan had backfired because now when she finally got what she thought she wanted, it turned out it never had been._

_She really hated herself for doing this to Fez, but if she didn't get out now the pain would only be greater down the track. She had to leave Point Place now before anyone could realize what she was doing. Packing all her belongs into her car, she left her apartment key, the ring and a note on the coffee table and sped out of Point Place as fast as her car could take her. She drove all day only stopping once for gas and food until she could drive no more. She pulled into a motel and was so tired she didn't even care that the wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was stained. So that's how she spent the next couple of months, driving around aimlessly, staying in random motels. She had made it to Washington when she decided it was time to stop running and get a real job. She quickly found a job as a receptionist at a local TV news station and actively took an interest on what was happening there. The station manager took a liking to her and under his guidance was now, 2 years later, a junior reporter. It had been a hard and lonely journey, being alone in a new city with no safety net but she had survived. Back in high school no one would have believed this was where she would end up, hell she barely believed it some days but sometimes things happen that you don't expect._

"Sorry to interrupt, but they're just about to serve dinner" Kitty said tentatively, sensing she had indeed interrupted something.

"We'll be right in Mrs. Forman" Hyde replied.

Jackie stubbed out her cigarette.

"So I guess we better go back in"

"I guess we better, uh Jackie?"

"Yes"

"Welcome home"

"You too Steven"


	3. Night Drive

A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the encouragement. I'm sorry if the flashbacks are slightly confusing, I promise things will make more sense as the story progresses.

**Chapter Three – Night Drive**

_It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you_

The ceremony wasn't fancy but Eric and Donna stood there in front of family and friends to declare their undying love for one another. Hyde was never one for public displays of devotion but even he could admit that for Eric and Donna it couldn't have been any more perfect. They had the reception in a marquee in the local botanical gardens overlooking a small lake. They ate food, made speeches and cut the cake. Then the MC announced it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. Watching them dance he thought back to the time that he'd asked Donna to dance at that Disco in Kenosha. How easily things could have been different if Eric hadn't finally stood up and fought for Donna. Maybe that was the difference between him and Eric, he'd had the guts to fight for Donna time and time again. Now it had finally paid off, they were man and wife and he'd never seen two people look so happy.

The dance ended and everybody clapped, the MC then announced it was the bridal table's turn to hit the floor. Kitty pulled Red reluctantly onto the floor and Bob held out his hand to Midge and she took it with a smile. That left only him and Jackie to get up and join the others. They held onto each other silently as they swayed to the music. Its funny, for a guy who liked to say he didn't really like to dance some of the best times he'd ever spent with Jackie were at dances. The Prom, the Valentines Day dance, the Christmas Eve dance, all significant in their own way. Now here they were, dancing again and he couldn't help but feel that this dance would just be as significant as all the others. As they danced he couldn't help but notice that her dress was pink and floral not unlike the one she'd had on in that Chicago motel room so many years ago.

_Hyde drove down the highway, palms sweaty and heart racing. He had just said goodbye to his best friend but that wasn't why he was feeling so anxious. The reason was a slender but deceptively strong girl about an hour away in _ _Chicago__ with no idea he was coming. Leo was right, he loved loud girl and as much as he wasn't sure marriage was what he really wanted, right now he knew that losing her again would be much worse. In the pocket of his jacket was the ring he'd just purchased. With the store doing fairly well he was able to afford something decent but he'd picked it in such a rush he wasn't sure she'd like it. Hell she'd probably be so floored that he'd even gotten her a ring that she wouldn't care what it looked like, as long as she could exchange it later for something she did like. That was the thing about Jackie, as much as she liked to say she loved expensive things and lots of money, it was the small gestures that she really appreciated. It was one of the million reasons why he loved her and that made him smile. Being with her had made him smile more that he ever had before and God forbid he didn't even care. He couldn't believe how sappy he was becoming, even Foreman would laugh. But he wasn't here and Jackie was and that's all that mattered right now……… _

_After Kelso had run out of the motel room shrieking like a girl he had just stood there staring at Jackie. She stared back, her haunted eyes starting to fill with tears and it snapped him back to reality. Her tears were always his undoing and he had to get out of there, now. He stormed back to his car with her trailing behind calling his name, pleading with him to wait. He took no notice as he gunned the engine and sped off down the highway. Kelso, it always came back to him and he was just so tired of having to compete. Well now he didn't have to, he could have her, no one had ever made him feel more furious and humiliated as she had just then. He'd always known she'd be the death of him and now it had finally happened. He drove all night, running on adrenalin alone. He needed to find somewhere he could get totally wasted and no one would care, hell he'd always wanted to go to Vegas. _

"Steven? Steven?"

He blinked returning to the present.

"Uh yeah, what's wrong?"

"Are you OK? You started shaking" she said with genuine concern.

"I was? Oh sorry"

"Do you maybe want to sit down or something?"

"Yeah I think I should"

"Ok I'll go get us something to drink"

"Ok thanks"

Hyde went and sat back down at the table and watched as she went to get their drinks. He couldn't believe even after all this time apart she could still evoke such a reaction in him. She handed him a beer and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence sipping their drinks, he was amazed that she wasn't yakking his ear off by now. Normally it would be hard to shut her up especially at a wedding. But the past few days he'd noticed how quiet she'd been almost like she was sad. It seemed as if she had lost that sparkle in her eyes and that killed a part of him. It was like the Jackie he knew was gone, replaced by this shell of who she use to be. He desperately wanted to know why she was like this but that would involve talking, something he was just not prepared to do right now. Jackie finished her drink and excused herself from the table. She chatted to a few people along the way but eventually ended up sitting at a table next to Fez. Hyde knew that somehow they had sorted out whatever had happened between them but Fez never went into it and he never asked. Besides it was none of his business and even though he had a nagging suspicion it would explain Jackie's current behavior it just wasn't his right to know anymore.


	4. Work

A/N: I'm going to have to change the rating to M when I post the next chapter so please make sure to show all ratings to find this. I have to work all weekend so I probably won't get the next chapter up til mid next week but I promise it will be up. Thanks.

**Chapter Four – Work**

_Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets_

Jackie and Fez sat at a table eating their pieces of the wedding cake. She had seen him several times over the years since she'd left Point Place. After she'd had a chance to explain the things she'd done he had been able to forgive her. Now they were back to their comfortable place as friends and she was grateful. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was make it impossible for the 6 of them to be in the same room together especially at something as important as Donna and Eric's wedding. She was happy for them, they had finally gotten past all their obstacles and would be together forever. She was resigned to the fact she would never get her together forever, being hurt and alone for so long had taught her fairytales were a lie and she would have to be content with the other things in her life.

_She'd been in _ _Washington__ 6 months and things were going better than she had hoped. Work was great, it felt like a career not just a job and she had a nice little apartment near her office. From the outside things couldn't be better, except for the suffocating loneliness that was threatening to engulf her. She would go to countless bars trying to socialize, drinking and smoking way too much but it did little to fill the void. She missed home and she knew it was finally time to reach out and let the people that she cared about know she was ok. Who better to start with than her best friend and when she heard Donna's voice, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. After Donna's initial freak out they were able to let each other know what was happening in their lives. _

_She told Donna about her job and how she was working towards being a reporter. Donna filled her in about college life and more importantly how she and Eric had decided to get engaged again. Jackie was really happy for them and she asked about Eric and the rest of the gang. Kelso was really making a go of it in _ _Chicago__ and he hadn't burnt down the club yet so that was a good sign. She asked about _ _Fez__ and Donna told her that after she'd left he went back home for a while but he had come back eventually and seemed to be doing fine. She breathed a sigh of relief and Donna asked if she wanted to talk about it, she told her she couldn't just yet but in time she would. That only left Hyde and she hoped Donna would tell her without having to ask. And as only a best friend can know without words she did as Jackie had hoped. He was in _ _Chicago__ too, opening up a second store and by all accounts it was doing well. _

_Jackie smiled, she always knew he would live up to his potential and she loved being right. They said their goodbyes and Jackie promised to call soon. Now that she knew they were all ok she was able to let go of some of the guilt she'd been carrying around. It had been the right decision to leave but that only made her miss them more. But she had a new life now and they had theirs. Things would never go back to the way they were. She just hoped that one day they could forgive her enough to let them be friends again. _

The night went on and everyone was having a good time. Slowly people trickled off until it was the six of them just hanging out like they use to. The boys were doing a good job of trying to out drink each other and Donna had the sense to drag Eric away before it got too messy. The rest of the boys kept at it until Kelso and Fez ended up passed out on the floor. Hyde had always been better at holding his liquor. Jackie picked up her purse and got up to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked.

"Outside for a smoke, you want one?"

"Sure"

They walked out of the marquee, Hyde just teetering on his feet. They made it outside and lit up.

"So I hear your stores are doing well"

"Yeah they are" The pride evident in his voice.

"That's great Steven, you deserve it" and she meant it.

"Thanks, so you're a reporter now I hear"

"Junior reporter but its great, I love it"

"That's cool"

"Thanks"

"Uh so you and Fez looked cozy before"

"Well we're friends and sure we went through a rough patch but its all fine now"

He snorted "Rough patch huh, is that what you like to call it"

"Is there something you want to say to me Steven?" she said trying to suppress her anger.

"Look forget I said anything"

"Come on I'm a big girl I can handle it, if there's something you wanna say just say it." She said challenging him.

"Fine if that's what you want. So how 'd you screw over Fez cause he's too nice to tell anybody what you did"

"That's not fair" she bit back.

"When is anything ever fair? What the hell did you do to him?"

"I lied" she said barely above a whisper.

"Lied about what?"

"When we first got together he said he didn't want to be my rebound guy. I promised him that it wasn't like that but that wasn't the truth. He didn't deserve to be used like that so I left"

Hyde stared at the ground. So Fez was her rebound guy. He couldn't even begin to process what that could mean. He looked up, into her eyes, seeing the tears beginning to form. That's when she turned on her heel and ran. He felt his knees begin to shake. He needed to sit down, before he fell on his ass, and he could blame the alcohol for the shaking but he knew it wasn't the truth.


	5. Polaris

A/N: Sorry I lied, rating will go up next chapter.

**Chapter Five - Polaris**

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for? _

Hyde woke up the next morning, well practically afternoon, wishing he hadn't. It'd been a while since he'd drunk like that and he was reminded why. After he'd finished puking his guts out he started to remember last night and what had happened with Jackie. Damn, he really had been an asshole to her last night and for once he was going to stand up, be a man and actually apologize to her, she deserved at least that. But as he discovered he was too late. She'd taken an early flight out, saying she was needed back at work. Maybe that was true and maybe it wasn't but there was nothing he could do about it now. Besides what was one more mistake after the other thousand ones he had made where Jackie was concerned. But as he packed his bag for the trip home he wondered if maybe that was the last mistake he'd ever get to make with her.

Two weeks later and Hyde was on a plane to Atlanta. WB has suggested that Atlanta might be a good place to open another store and so here he was to check it out. Hyde sometimes really didn't believe that he was doing this, being all responsible and mature but hey the party had to end sometime. But the truth was being your own boss was pretty cool and he wasn't gonna complain about the money. It was late when he got to his hotel and he had an early start with the realtor in the morning, so all he wanted to do was hit the sack. He got into the lift, as the door was closing he swore he saw a shock of raven hair walk pass reception. No it couldn't be, he was just tired and imagining things, that was it. He spent the whole next day looking at storefront after storefront but the realtor might as well have been talking to a brick with two eyes with the amount of attention he was paying her. He couldn't help replaying last nights incident in his mind and it was slowing driving him insane.

_The new store had only been open a couple of months but it was already doing better than expected. Randy was more than capable of looking after the Point Place store so Hyde could keep his focus on Chicago. It felt good having something that was completely his, that he had built from the ground up. WB and even Angie had come to visit and it seemed like his new family was proud of him. But he still wished his old family could see what he was doing. Sure he had Kelso around but he missed Kitty and Red, Eric and Donna, _ _Fez__ and of course she who shall not be named. _

_As much as he tried not to think about her it was hard when he was worried about where she was and if she was alright. No one had heard from her since she'd left and it made him really uneasy that she hadn't at least reached out to one of them by now. He was in the office when he heard a knock on the door. It was Donna, she and Eric had come by for a visit. He had gone to see Kelso but Donna had wanted to see him first. _

_"So you wanted to rush over and see me first huh, does Eric know?" Hyde said almost accusingly. _

_"Of course he does, we don't have secrets. It was his idea that I come alone" _

_"Right, so is there a reason?" _

_"Yeah there is, Jackie called" she said in an even tone. _

_"Why would you think that I'd care?" hoping she didn't notice that he really did. _

_"Come on Hyde, we've known each other forever, I know you've been worried about her" _

_"Look, Jackie hasn't been my concern for a long time, she's moved on and so have I" _

_"That might be true but I know you want to know she's ok, and she is. She's in _ _Washington__ working at a local news station" _

_In his well used sarcastic tone he replied "Well good for her" _

_"Fine be like that, we're all going out to dinner tonight, you coming?" _

_"I'll be there" _

_Donna sighed "Good, you know Hyde things don't have to be this way" _

_"I don't see how they can be any different" he sounded defeated. _

He said goodbye to the realtor, telling her he'd be in touch and headed straight to the bar in his hotel. There was nothing a few beers couldn't fix. He went to order when a girl with a tray full of drinks nearly tipped them all over him. Now he really did wish he had been imagining things because right in front of him stood Jackie in all her glory.

"Steven… what, what are you doing here?" she said unable to hide her surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing, don't you live in Washington?"

"Did, but I just got a promotion to our Atlanta affiliate so I live here now. Why are you here?" she said with more than just mild curiosity.

With his best attempt at casualness he replied "The music scene is suppose to be pretty cool and I was thinking about opening up another store so I was just checking it out"

"Well um, good luck with that, I've got to get back to my work colleagues so…"

"Uh look Jackie, I'm uh sorry about what happened, you know, after the wedding" he said looking everywhere but at her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"That's OK, we were pretty wasted so we can just forget about it"

"Um do you wanna, like maybe, go for a walk or something?"

"Well I'm suppose to be here getting to know people so this really isn't a great time"

"Please"

At that moment Jackie couldn't help but remember the last time she had seen Hyde look so vulnerable. It had been the one and only time he had told her he loved her but the pain had been so bad she was able to be brave and resist. But this time she knew she was gonna cave.

"Let me just give them their drinks and I'll make up some excuse"

Five minutes later they were out the door. They walked a good 10 blocks before they said anything and then suddenly decided to sit at a diner. When they were together Jackie had wished that Hyde wore his shades less often than he did just so she could maybe get a glimpse at what he was thinking or feeling. But now sitting across from him she was for once grateful they were planted firmly on his face. She couldn't deal with any heavy shit right now, not after just having to uproot herself again and start anew. To her relief they stuck to fairly safe topics like work and how their lives were different compared to when they were in Point Place. They discovered that they were staying at the same hotel and that Hyde's trip was probably a scam concocted by their nearest and dearest but they artfully stayed away from the possible motivations behind the scam.

They got through dinner somewhat uncomfortably but relatively unscathed. They even had a pleasant walk back to their hotel. Against her better judgment Jackie asked Hyde to lunch the following day and he agreed. He met her at her office and they had a casual lunch in the park. It was different than any other time they had hung out together, there were no burns or meanness and no affection like when they were together. They had entered new territory and it was nice, which was weird as nice was never a word used to describe them. They spent the next week helping each other out, he helped her look at apartments and she helped him look at store spaces.

Before he knew it he'd been there 2 weeks with no real plans to return home. It was Friday afternoon when his phone started to ring. It was Jackie, she'd just had her first work review and received a glowing report. She wanted to go out and celebrate and convinced Hyde to take her. He let her drag him to an upscale bar that was apparently the place to be seen, he guessed some things never change. He got himself a beer and her one of those fruity cocktails she liked, sat back and in his mind mocked all the posers who often frequented these types of places. She was walking back from the bathroom when some sleazy guy asked her to dance. She politely declined and started to walk away when he jumped right in front of her, blocking her path. Hyde was there in an instant and with one death glare the guy got the message and disappeared. He led her back to their table and she ordered another cocktail. By the time she'd had her fourth she was well and truly drunk and he had to practically carry her back to the hotel. He positioned her over his shoulder to open her door and then he took off her shoes and slipped her under the bedcovers. He went and sat in the armchair in the corner deciding to stay and watch her for a while to make sure she was OK. After about twenty minutes she called out to him.

"Steven, are you still here?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm here, go back to sleep"

"OK…….thanks for looking after me tonight"

"Your welcome, now just go to sleep"

"I will, goodnight Steven" and within a minute she was out cold and he soon followed her.


	6. Just Tonight

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I expected due to a mild case of writer's block. The next chapter will be the last one and I probably won't get it up for at least a week as i'm working on a little surprize to go with it which will hopefully be worth the wait.

**Chapter 6 – Just Tonight**

_We'll never be the same  
Never feel this way again  
I'd give you anything but you want pain  
A little water please  
I taste you all over my teeth  
Never again,  
Just tonight, ok_

The early morning sun in his face woke him up. Jackie was still asleep so he quietly slipped back to his own room and got into bed. A couple hours later there was a knock on his door and Jackie was on the other side.

"Hi, oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

He rubbed his hand over his face. "No it's OK, how are you feeling?"

"I'll live" she said with a bit of a giggle. "Um last night you agreed to come and look at another apartment with me"

"Yeah, um give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you downstairs"

An hour later they'd had the grand tour and Jackie was in love.

"What do you think Steven?" she said with anticipation.

"It's cool, I think you should take it" giving her his trademark smirk.

She clapped excitedly "Me too, I'm gonna go speak to the landlord"

Luckily for Jackie she was able to move in straight away. Without too much convincing she'd roped in Hyde to help her move and by the next afternoon she had all her stuff crammed in, albeit in no real order. They started to unpack her boxes but with so little room amongst the mess they were constantly brushing up against each other. Hyde was struggling to keep his cool, they had always been so tactile when they were together that feeling her body against his, he was struggling to keep his hands to himself. He sighed in relief when she suggested they take a break and she ordered some food. She grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and they took a seat on the couch. They didn't talk much but kept stealing glances at each other and Hyde could feel the tension start to build. Jackie practically leapt out of her seat when there was a knock at her door. The food had arrived and they arranged everything on the coffee table and sat on the floor. Again they ate in relative silence mostly because when she tried to engage him in conversation all he could see was her supple lips moving, making it very difficult for him to string a coherent sentence together. He watched her tongue skim her bottom lip wishing that it was his. He gulped down the rest of his beer hoping to dull the sensations and it seemed to work temporarily. He calmly finished the rest of his food and he felt like his Zen armor was back in place which since that first summer with Jackie he'd found harder and harder to put up when she was around.

_Two months into summer and he was still finding it hard to believe that the majority of it he'd spend sneaking around with Jackie Burkhart. A unicorn loving, pom pom waving, spoiled princess who for some unknown reason he just couldn't keep his hands off. Any time they had while Eric and Fez were otherwise occupied or not working they spent wrapped around each other. Usually they'd go at it in the basement but lately they had been venturing out further. He'd pick her up after work, drive to somewhere private and they'd make out for hours on his flatbed. He'd tried to tell himself it was because the basement was just getting too stuffy but really he wanted as much uninterrupted time with her as possible. He knew eventually Kelso would come back and whatever it was they were doing would cease. They weren't meant to be together, they were just passing the time in the hottest way possible. _

_He drove her home and she remarked that her dad's car wasn't in the driveway. She invited him in with the enticement of beer and he was seated in her living room within thirty seconds. While she was in the kitchen getting the beer he noticed a note on the coffee table. He handed it to her as she passed him his beer and she read it as he took a swig. Her dad had had to go away on business and with her mom still on vacation it looked like they had the house to themselves. She took a long sip of her beer and settled herself on his lap, straddling him. She threw his glasses over the couch and attacked his lips. For years he couldn't understand why Kelso would keep going back for more but he was now begging to. She was like the most intoxicating drug he ever tried and he'd tried more than a few. Things had just started to really heat up when she pulled away suddenly and gave him her best pouty look._

"_Steven, just tonight could you stay with me? I hate being in this house alone" _

"_Jackie I don't think that's such a good idea" he replied flatly._

"_Please Steven" she batted her lashes at him._

"_Fine, only if it's just tonight, don't think this is gonna be some regular thing" but he knew as he was saying it he didn't mean it._

_She shrugged and continued her assault and he gladly reciprocated. She eventually fell asleep on top of him and he dared to stroke her hair. He knew he was getting in way too deep and feelings were never part of the plan. He'd just assumed it would be a summer thing and that they could stop whenever they wanted but waking up with her entangled on top of him he didn't know if he could stop even if he wanted too. _

"Thank you for helping me today" she said with a small smile.

He snapped out of his trance. "Sure, not like I was otherwise occupied" he gave her that sexy smirk, the one that had always made her insides melt.

She hated that he could still elicit that reaction in her. She felt right then that if he were to touch her, anywhere, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Too late.

He went to pick up her plate and they brushed hands. Next thing she knew she was straddling his lap, nibbling on his ear. Her hands entwined in his curls, the pads of her fingers massaging his scalp. He could feel himself burning up. Her body was flush against his, her lips against his and then she started sucking his tongue. He ran his hands along her back, under her shirt. In one swift movement he had it over her head and across the room. He picked them up, practically running to her bedroom and flinging them both onto the bed. As desperately as he wanted to be inside her he forced himself to slow down. He needed to savor the feeling of her wrapped around him, god it had been so long. His mouth quickly found that spot on her neck and he licked and sucked until he felt her pulse quicken and her body tremble.

She started to grind her hips against his, desperate to feel more of his skin against her own. He'd always been a mind reader when it came to her body and within a minute they were both down to their underwear. She flipped them over, grinding her hips against his even harder making sure he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Bending forward she seared their lips together, tongues dancing and she could hear a low growl build in the back of his throat, it was time. He flipped them over again, shed the last of their clothing and slowly eased himself inside. He stilled for a moment wanting to see in her eyes if she was right there with him. She pressed her forehead to his and that's all it took for him to start up a rhythm. She gripped his shoulders as he increased the pace. When she felt the heat inside her build rapidly she stuck her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to kiss him hard. He took the cue to slow down and concentrated more on her lips and tongue. His kisses had always made her so hot and she took full advantage. She let him impose his will upon her until she nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. She quickly regained her composure as he took a hold of her hips, repositioning himself for the final stretch home.

He rode the waves faster and faster and she matched his every stroke. He searched her eyes for permission and when it was received he finally surrendered inside her. She screamed his name, quivering beneath him as the remnants of her release washed over her. His forehead connected with hers and he sighed, sated and content. He wanted nothing more than to stay inside her and drift away, but his weight would eventually crush her tiny frame so he reluctantly pulled them apart. He settled for spooning her from behind, hand splayed over her stomach. She rested her hand over his and nuzzled her body to his as close as she could get. Neither knew what morning would bring so both pretended that things were like they use to be. When they would be wrapped up in each other and things made sense, even if it turned out to be for just tonight.


	7. Futures

A/N: So finally this is the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to post but I've been working on the surprise I mentioned in the last chapter. It's a video to compliment the story and it's set to 23 by Jimmy Eat World and if you'd like to download it just PM me and I'll give you the link. Lastly I want to thank all those who gave written encouragement and to anyone who just took the time to read my story.

**Chapter Seven - Futures**

_I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

The noise from the shower started to filter into his brain waking him from his deep dreamlike state. He slowly began to realize where he was and that he had in fact spent the night with Jackie. He lay in her bed and listened to her fuss around in the bathroom until she finally emerged. She ran from one side of the room to the other picking things up and putting others down until she finally stopped to turn to him.

"I'm going to be late for work, can you lock up on your way out?"

"Sure"

She took one last tentative look in his direction before rushing out the door.

Jackie spent a good portion of the morning sitting at her desk staring at the wall. She had no idea what she was going to do about Steven. As much as she wanted to be with him she'd been hurt so many times that if it happened again she knew she wouldn't recover. Her phone ringing startled her out of her reverie, it was reception informing her of a visitor, Hyde. She wasn't ready to see him, in this state she had no idea what she would say or do and that scared her. But it looked like she didn't have a choice so she went down to reception to face him.

"Hey Steven" she said putting on a brave face.

"Hey, do you think we could go outside for a minute?"

"OK"

He led her outside and they took a seat on a bench.

"So how's work?" he started, clearly trying to buy time.

"It's fine."

"Cool"

"Steven why are you here?"

"Well about last night, it was…..unexpected"

"Unexpected? OK I get it, you want to pretend like it didn't happen, well that's fine with me." she said trying desperately to suppress her anger.

"Look Jackie that's not what I'm saying"

"Steven don't, I'm letting you off the hook. You should go home and we'll pretend like it didn't happen"

"Is that what you really want?" The challenge evident in his voice.

"Yes it is"

"Fine, well have a nice life" and he walked off as abruptly as he'd shown up.

He spent the next couple of hours walking around the city aimlessly. He knew what he should be doing was going back to his hotel to pack but his feet had other ideas. It was well after dark when he found himself at Jackie's door. He had no idea what he was going to say but he couldn't leave things between them like this, not again. He knocked on her door until he heard her voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

"Go away" she said defiantly.

"Jackie just open the door"

"Why? There's nothing we have to say to each other"

Hyde couldn't help but raise his voice "Maybe there is and maybe there isn't but you don't know that until you open the damn door"

He heard the lock open and saw her retreating form as the door swung open. Closing the door he followed her into the kitchen where she was pouring herself a stiff drink. She passed him a beer and they both leaned against the bench, looking anywhere but each other.

"So did you come here to stare at my floor or do you have something you want to say to me" she said with unmasked hostility.

"Well I see the ice princess is alive and well"

"Steven if you just came over to insult me you can leave right now" and she walked back into the living room.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand and followed right behind her.

"Look I'm sorry, you're just not making this very easy"

"Why should I? Anytime something meaningful happens between us you shut down and I just can't take it anymore"

"I know but I just can't lay it all out there like you can, its just not me and I'm sorry for that. Being able to just hang out with you the past couple of weeks has been cool. So when last night happened I guess I kinda freaked out cause things haven't been this good between us in a long time and I didn't wanna mess that up"

"Do you think the past couple of weeks can erase years of pain. I was willing to give up everything for you but you couldn't do the same for me"

"What you gave me was an ultimatum and you were gone before you even gave me a chance to decide. Then Chicago happened and …………."

"But I came back didn't I. Gave up my dream to try to save us and all I got was having to witness you being married to a stripper. But what hurt me the most was that you didn't even try to fix it. You just gave up on us and settled for her"

She turned around dejectedly and walked towards the window. He came up beside her and grabbed her shoulders to turn her towards him. She half heartedly tried to fight him but he just gripped her even harder.

"When I married Sam I did the one thing that you asked of me with someone else and I knew I'd screwed it up with you for good"

Jackie gave an exasperated sigh "That's what you've never gotten Steven. The only thing I ever really wanted from you was to know that you loved me and wanted to be with me"

"Jackie, I do love you, I always have. I guess I was afraid if you knew how much you could use it against me. But I guess the joke's on me cause I ended up hurting both of us by not telling you"

Jackie couldn't contain herself any longer, the tears poured from her eyes and the harder she tried to fight them the harder she sobbed. Hyde tentatively stroked her hair and when she didn't pull away he inched closer until his arms encircled her tiny heaving body and he rested his head against hers.

**6 Months Later **

It was 8:30pm Saturday night and Jackie was standing in the doorway of Hyde's newest record store. She could hardly believe it, the lights were dim and she could hear Tiny Dancer being played. She walked further into the store until she felt his arms wrap around her middle. Jackie leaned her head back into his chest, closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. He had been away on business for the last week and she wanted to savor the feeling of being back in his arms. He slowly spun her around, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and started to sway them in time with the song.

After that night where Hyde had finally opened his heart to her they had been able to steadily rebuild the relationship they once had and more. Since Jackie was so busy at the Station and Hyde with his new store they had decided the only way to see more of each other was to move in together. So Hyde had permanently moved to Atlanta and into Jackie's apartment. They'd had there ups and downs at first but were now falling into a more relaxed routine. It was turning into the mature relationship she always hoped she could have with him. She hadn't brought up the M word yet but she was sure when she eventually did she'd get the answer she'd always hoped for. As she stood there in his arms she felt the love that she had thought gone forever was now the most sure thing in her life.

The End


End file.
